Last One Standing
by BroadwayEm
Summary: Sam has gone undercover without Andy knowing his true feelings, or him knowing Andy's. But their worlds are about to collide in a horrific way.


It's a slow day at 15 division, not many cases to work, not many cops needed. Slow days happen, Andy knows that, but she can't help but think that if Sam was there she'd have a case to work on, an assignment, something, anything really that wasn't what she was doing right now. Andy had to stop thinking about that: If Sam was here. Fact is, Sam isn't here, Sam is deep undercover, and she's not going to find out where he is anytime soon seeing as Andy has quite the history of ruining months' work of undercover operations. Her and the head of undercover definitely do not get along very well. On this slow day, Andy clearly drew the metaphorical short straw. All the other rookies, even though they're technically not rookies anymore but are still treated like them, got cool assignments; big cases to work on, important police work to do. Andy got street patrol. Which wasn't that bad, at least it's not deskwork right? Problem is, she's alone, which usually she would have no problem with, except for the fact that lately she couldn't control where her thoughts went. Being alone distracted her and being distracted is not a good state to be in on this job. Yeah, right about now she's wishing she had someone to talk to, something to focus on, anything.

"Squad Car 1032, we have reports of a domestic dispute in your area"

Andy smiles a smile of relief.

"Yeah, this is car 1032, I'm on it"

Eagerly, Andy fires up the lights and the sirens.

Finally, something to distract her from the one thing she just couldn't think about anymore, the one thing that just broke her heart to think about. To think about him, or anything that could be happening to him. She loves him, and he could be absolutely anywhere, with absolutely anyone, and he doesn't know how she feels. Even though he could be the most annoying man ever, it was all just a part of his act and she knew it.

He's perfect.

He's amazing.

He's her partner.

He's Sam Swarek.

But he's gone.

And she's on her way to a domestic dispute.

* * *

><p>He's been undercover for about a month and a half and he's finally gained their trust, gained their respect, he's a part of the gang. It took a little bit longer than it usually does so Sam was ready to dive right in to this undercover police work and make a bust. He knows this gang is making bullets, selling drugs, and doing probably a hundred different illegal activities, but if they can bust the head of this gang for just one thing, the rest of the gang will fall apart, and there will be many more busts that will be too easy to make. He just has to get the head of the gang. He's a confident guy, some people misconstrue this as cocky, and he's confident he can take him down in less than a month. He's almost there.<p>

"Hey Gabe" said Ed, one of the members of the gang he was trying to take down.

"Yeah, hey" replied Sam. Sam went by Gabe in this world, he'd gone undercover as a Gabe before, with Andy, and he thought it was a good fit. That was a good takedown with Andy…

Sam stopped himself before he could get sidetracked any further in his mind. He had to focus; he had to push Andy as far out of his mind as he could.

There's a meeting here tonight, apparently they're going to be talking about some new bullets they're making, just one more thing to bust them for. Sam has a couple guys here from the police force doing undercover with him and they're supposed to be showing up tonight too, so Sam knows this meeting must be big. It could be the chance to get all the evidence they need for a bust.

Sam waits for another fifteen minutes and eventually everyone arrives, including the other UCs.

"So we've got a new product, a great one, a very promising one. If everything goes according to plan, and it will, they'll be out on the streets in a couple of days"

That was Johnny speaking, one of the big guys on campus, so to say. He's next in line after the big boss. Even getting Johnny busted would be considered an accomplishment on the division's part.

"Well what's so special about these ones?" said one of the other UCs.

"I'm getting to that. This is big. Millio isn't the only one who has figured out how to make these puppies."

Millio… that rang a bell for Sam. A bust they made a while back. Millio had made bullets, bullets that went through cops' vests. This wasn't good.

Sam had zoned out while Johnny had been explaining the bullets, but by the comments others were making Sam knew he was right about the bullets.

"So how do we know for sure they work huh?" Sam asked.

"You know what Gabe, I'm glad you asked. This is a pretty good story. See, we tested them out today, well just one actually. But it worked_, very_ well, if I do say so myself. You should've seen the look on that cop's face! Tell him Lo! You're the one that shot it!"

Everyone laughed. Sam and the other UCs played along, needing more information.

"Oh yeah? Where'd ya hit him?"

The man named Lo answered "Straight in the chest man! Killer shot! Oh and it wasn't a dude man, it was a chic!"

"Women with guns eh? No wonder she got taken down" another man chimed in.

"It was a shame though, that brown hair, those eyes. Mmmm, she coulda been a real nice asset. I mean even with all that blood soaking her hair, she still looked fine. I can only imagine how good she tastes!" Lo said.

This disgusted Sam and the other UCs.

Johnny was talking again "Yes, Lo, calm yourself. We've got plenty of lovely ladies for you to take your pick from."

"That's impressive, how'd you guys even get a cop to come out here?"

Di, another gang member answered this time "Oh please Gabe! That was the easy part! We called in a domestic dispute! The chic shows up, I stand in front of her car waving my hands 'Help, please help' ", Di pauses to laugh some more, Sam chimes in as to not blow his cover, "So she stops, gets out of the car, asks me what's wrong and as we're talking Lo sneaks up behind us and gives her a bullet right in chest!"

"Seriously man, the look on her face!" laughed Lo.

After a lot of laughter Sam thinks it's safe to ask more questions, he knows he has to be stealth, and he should probably just let this go, but he has to know everything. Maybe the other UCs can let it go for now, but Sam just can't. One of their own was taken down and he needs to know more.

"So Lo? Di? Please tell me you hit a good cop yeah? There are a few that have just been nagging my girl all the time, did ya get a name of the cop?"

Lo answered without any looks of suspicion "Yeah she said her name was, McNally or something? Yeah McNally. Ha 'I'm officer McNally can you tell me what the problem is?' Bam. She's dead"

Sam's heart dropped.

Di spoke "Was that the one nagging your girl?"

Sam found his voice, he had to stay undercover, he couldn't blow this for everyone, he just couldn't.

"Nah man, I don't think so."

"Don't worry, with these bullets it won't be hard now."

They continued to have conversation around him, Sam's thinking, thinking real hard. It couldn't have been Andy it couldn't have been.

But the facts of what they said kept creeping up on Sam: brown hair, her eyes, and her name.

A shot in the chest; now that's survivable isn't it? Sam knew the answer. It really depends on how fast help gets to her. How fast did help get to her? Did she call for backup when she left for the call out to the supposed domestic dispute? Did a neighbour hear the shot and was brave enough to call it in? Or is she still lying on the road: dead, soaked in blood, alone, and not knowing how he feels. He never got the chance to tell her everything he should have, he should have been with her since the beginning, and he shouldn't have pushed her away all the time. He loves her.

People started getting up to leave, Sam got up too. The meeting's over it's time to go. Sam knew what he had to do now. He had no choice.

He went back to his crappy little apartment pulled out his phone, he knows he's not supposed to have any contact with anybody, he knows that. But he has to phone her, just to see.

Sam dials Andy's number. It rings. And rings. And rings.

"Hi, you've reached Andy—" Sam slams his phone shut.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

He knows they wouldn't have given up on her at the scene. Even if she was dead, she'd be rushed to the hospital anyways. They wouldn't declare her there. They _had_ to be fighting to save her life right now. He had to believe that was true. He stands up walks out the door and starts running.

Running to love.

Running to hope.

Running into the unknown.

Running to Andy.

Or what's left of her.

* * *

><p>Sam reaches the hospital, there are plenty of squad cars outside of it so that must be a good sign right? Andy has to be here. Andy has to be here alive.<p>

He runs up the stairs and down the halls as fast as he can until he reaches a desk.

"Excuse me", he tries to catch his breath, "Excuse me, is Andy McNally on this floor?"

The receptionist simply points to a large pile of cops down the hall. Sam nods and runs down the hall.

Oliver is the first to recognize him.

"Sammy? Sammy! What the hell are you doing here you're supposed to be undercover? Sam, you're going to blow the whole operation!"

Sam isn't paying any attention

"Where is she Ollie? Where is she? Tell me where she is!"

Sam is on the verge of a breakdown he needs to see her now.

"Sam, please calm down. Listen, I don't know how you found out about this, but the doctors are working on it, all we can do is wait."

"That can't be all we can do! Why didn't she have a partner there to back her up? I should have been there to back her up!"

"Sam, there's no way, no way at all you could've changed anything. She was riding solo today, that was our call, this happened on the way to the scene. There's nothing anyone could have done."

"You don't get it Oliver! My gang shot her! With new bullets, they go through our vests Ollie, if I had just found out sooner, I could've warned you guys… they shot her, for .. for target practice! To make sure these stupid bullets work! They shot her.. they just…"

Sam took a deep breath.

"How bad is it Ollie?"

"Bad."

Sam and Oliver sat down. Sam was always one to internalize. He wasn't one to sit around crying showing everyone all his feelings. The doctors said it would be hours before Andy was even out of surgery… if she made it out of surgery. Sam decided to be useful then.

"Ollie, I need you to take out your notepad. I need you take out your notepad and let me tell you everything I know. Get Jerry, hell get Luke if you have to, you have to catch these guys okay?"

So Sam, surrounded now by quite a few people, including Luke who Sam has wanted to hit for quite a while now for what he did to Andy, told them what he knew. The bullets, the hit, the call, everything he knew.

They were going to solve this, and Andy was going to be okay. That had to be the truth.

Sam was sitting for hours, people left reluctantly to go back and try to solve this mess. Sam told everyone he'd phone when there was any news, Sam hoped so much that he was going to get good news. Sam's phone didn't stop ringing for a while, his boss was phoning him, no doubt to yell at him for going to the hospital and breaking his cover. Sam doesn't care, this is more important.

Finally, a doctor bursts through the doors. Sam stands up anxious and terrified.

"How is she?"

"Well she lost a lot of blood, but we've repaired the damage in spite of some complications, the next 24 hours are critical. For now, she's doing okay."

Sam sighs. He's relieved to hear some good news.

"Thank you so much… Can I see her?"

"Yes, right this way."

Sam walks down the hallway, quickly pulls out his phone and sends a fast text to Oliver letting him know the news and to tell him to spread it.

Sam enters the room slowly and anxiously. Andy was lying looking so empty. She looks so pale, as if she was barely living. Sam grabs a chair and sits down next to Andy; he grabs her hand and waits.

After about an hour of sitting there he decides that since she may not wake up, it's time to tell her the truth.

"Andy? Its me … Sam. Listen Andy, I need you to wake up, because I know you must hate me for leaving you and not having your back, well I hate myself at least, so you have every right to. And so I need you to wake up because I need to see you smile, because when you smile, it lights up everything … So Andy, please wake up, and know that I'll do anything to make you smile again, no matter how angry you may be, I mean I still know every joke in that joke book. And it may have not been able to cheer my sister up but I remember the first time I told you one of those jokes, and your face just lit up, your smile was amazing. So I need you to wake up, and know that I've got 100 more jokes to keep you smiling no matter how scared you may get, or how upset, I promise I'll keep you happy Andy. You'll be happy with me. Please Andy, please…"

Sam sighed, hoping she didn't hear that lame profession of love. He really should've thought that through more, but then again, he remembers all of Andy's random misshapen confrontations; she never thought any of her confrontations over much either. Sam smiled at the thought. Andy sure was cute when she had no idea what she was saying.

"Hambulance" a muffled sound came from Andy's mouth

"What?" asked Sam.

"Hambulance, the joke from the joke book. Call the hambulance" Her voice was feeble and shaky.

Sam smiled "Yeah the hambulance", Sam saw Andy smile and nearly broke down, "Listen Andy.."

"Sam?"

"Yea?"

"I love you too"

Sam thought back and smiled. "I never said I …"

"Oh please, was that not where you were going with that little confession?" Andy smiled her infectious smile and Sam was smiling again.

"Yeah okay, maybe a little bit."

Andy closed her eyes feeling exhausted from this whole thing. Then she realized Sam was holding her hand, she wondered how long that had been there for. She smiles at the though of Sam just being there.

He's perfect.

He's amazing.

He's her partner.

He's Sam Swarek.

And he's here.

Sam noticed the smile and felt Andy squeeze her hand just a little bit tighter on his. He stood up, leaned over and kissed her.

A kiss they both felt pulse through their bodies. The kiss that was going to lead to so much more.

"Geez let her breathe, she did just get shot and everything" said Gail as she Traci, Dov, and Chris walked through the door.

Sam pulled away and tried standing up to give room for her friends to come talk to her but Andy wouldn't let go of his hand. So he sat back down by her side while people came in and out visiting her, a beautiful, mesmerizing smile on her face the whole time. Once the visitors stopped coming and everyone said their goodnights so Andy could get some rest, Sam stood up.

"Don't go" said Andy.

"I'm not" replied Sam.

Andy moves over clearly making some space for Sam. Sam takes off his shoes and goes to lie down next to Andy. He makes sure not to do any damage, Andy seems perfectly happy anyways.

They lay there holding each other for a few minutes.

"You smell", says Andy tauntingly.

They both laugh.

Andy has no idea how Sam got back or for even how long he's going to be back but she knows in this moment she's happy.

Sam wants to tell Andy so much but knows it can all wait for morning, all but one thing.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going back undercover"

It's like he read her mind. Andy smiles "Okay"

"I love you Andy"

"I love you Sam"

And they both lay there holding each other until they fall asleep, both with the happiest possible looks on their faces.


End file.
